


April Fool's Fool's, bitches

by DeerJesus (MaddAsAHat)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: April Fool's Day, Idiots in Love, M/M, bit of swearing but not a big deal, it's technically still april fool's day as I post this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddAsAHat/pseuds/DeerJesus
Summary: Richie and Eddie pretend they don't hear the whispers, the secret wish of their friends that they will finally get together.So, they decide to pull a little prank for April Fool's.





	April Fool's Fool's, bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can only finish a work if I have a deadline.
> 
> I apologize in advance if it sucks.

_January 1st - New Year's Day_

"Their new year's resolutions should have been to start dating." Beverly Marsh told her other four friends over their drinks. Three of the four friends simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Or at least fuck." The fourth one, Stan, muttered, and Beverly spit out her drink while everyone else choked at the shock of what their straight-faced friend just said. The straight-faced friend in question just sipped his own drink, not taking mind of them.

_February 14th - Valentine's Day_

"Heyy, so you know, neither of you are dating anyone, what d'you say you, uh, spend the day together?" Beverly Marsh implied (not for the first time) with a wink. Richie and Eddie said nothing, looking incredibly awkward. The other four rolled their eyes, as they did every time their dear friend, Beverly, tried to set up the two boys.

_March 17th - Saint Patrick's Day_

"Do you think if we get them drunk enough, they'll at least fuck? The sexual tension between them is killing me!"

"Bev, can we please do anything else other than talk about our friends' sex lives?" Mike asked, while Ben laughed and said "Agree."

"Why?" Bill asked, at the same time Beverly said "No." and Stan, while rolling his eyes, said "Apparently not." Despite the three responses, however, everyone turned to look at Bill. He just shrugged.

"As d-disturbing as it is, I admit it, Beverly is e-endlessly entert-taining."

"I'm glad my suffering is entertaining for you, Denbrough." Beverly replied sarcastically, and the rest of them laughed.

_March 31st_

Richie and Eddie had pretended not to hear what their friends (but mainly only one of them) would whisper about them. When asked questions directly, they would just laugh it off awkwardly and-slash-or avoid answering.

It was two weeks later when they decided to do something about the whispering.

"Hey, Eds." Richie looked down at the boy he was currently cuddling with in his bed (because that's what two people who were incredibly close did).

"What's up?"

Richie grinned, and Eddie almost thought he'd rather not know. "Wanna fuck with them?"

"By 'them', I'm assuming you mean our friends?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"That is correct, Spaghetti." Richie brought a hand up to pinch the littler one's cheek. Eddie jerked his head away, but when he came back he had a small smirk on his face.

"What did you have in mind?"

Despite the fact that they had to be up relatively early for the next day's hangout with their friends, the two boys stayed up late into the night, making their plan.

* * *

"Sooo, are you two FINALLY together yet??" Beverly asked excitedly when they all met up early on the day's morning. The losers were starting their day with a movie (some random horror flick, because Eddie, Richie, Beverly, and BIll had outvoted the other three), and they all stood outside the theater, waiting for it to open, as they had gotten there just a couple minutes early.

"Bev, you've been asking us that four times a week for, like..."

"Eight months?" Richie offered.

"Yeah, that's about right." Eddie guesstimated and smiled at him. "But, actually..." He took Richie's hand as they both turned to face their friends. "Yeah, we are."

"Woah, woah, hold up." The taller boy tugged Eddie just a small distance away from their friends, but he whispered loud enough to be sure they'd be heard. They had to sell it.

"I thought we were gonna do something special to announce it. Like, be all cheesy and shit like in the movies!"

"Gee, Rich, I never realized you were such a big softie." Eddie said, sarcasm evident, though he was grinning.

"Well, now that you've taken away one chance to be totally cheesy and romantic, prepare for an overload of that shit all next week!" Richie grinned back.

"Great." Eddie replied with an eyeroll. Richie just leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, he saw Eddie's face had turned a deep red.

When they turned back to the group, they found five pairs of eyes, incredibly wide (wider than they thought eyes could and should be) and staring unblinkingly at them. Beverly was gaping, looking excited and also like she didn't know what to do next, Bill looked shocked but also relieved, Mike and Ben just looked shocked but somehow also unsurprised, and Stan...well, Stan actually did look surprised. And, like Bill, a little relieved. Like he was thinking "holy shit" and also "it's about damn time".

"You broke them." Richie muttered to his shorter companion out of the corner of his mouth.

Eddie just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"What? I told you we shouldn't have just sprung it on them this way!" Richie gestured wildly to the group.

"Just. Shut up. So, are we going to this movie or what?" Eddie tugged Richie along as he walked up to the ticket window to purchase his ticket. After a couple more seconds of being utterly shocked, the rest of the Losers followed.

As soon as they entered the building, Eddie pulled Richie away while their friends headed to the snack counter.  
"Why did you kiss me back there??" Eddie chastised the other boy, giving him a whack on the arm. "We didn't talk about that, jesuschrist, talk about "springing it on them", are you _trying_ to give everyone a heart attack they're already shocked enough as it is I'm surprised they're still functioning at all did you _see_ them -"

Richie laughed as he tugged the shorter boy against him, mouth squished against his chest so his rants were muffled. "Calm down, Eds." He held the position for a moment before pulling back and placing his hands on either side of Eddie's face, forcing the boy to meet his eyes. "First of all, do you think I'd ever give up an opportunity to kiss that cute face of yours?" Eddie's face flushed a bright pink. "Second of all, no I'm not trying to give anyone a heart attack, but we gotta sell it, baby." He said with a wink. Eddie glared at him. "But if it'll make you feel better, I promise I'll plan out all of our next kisses and go over them with you to make sure you're okay with it. With charts and spreadsheets and shit."

Eddie was almost going to be okay with him, but the last statement nullified that.

"Forget it, no more kisses for you. Ever." He said. "Think you can keep your mouth to yourself?"

"Well, sure I can...but where's the fun in that?" Richie pouted.

"The fun in that is for me, not you."

Richie's pout only grew as Eddie pulled him along, back towards their group of friends.

"Now, hurry up or they'll think we're making out over here."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Richie mumbled but he let himself be led to the snack counter where their friends were bickering over candy choices.

During the movie, Richie behaved himself, and he and Eddie played it well. They held hands, shared a bucket of popcorn (but not a drink, Eddie wouldn't permit it), cuddled up together during the movie, and Eddie even hid his face in Richie's shoulder during the scary parts - though Richie was far more a scaredy-cat than his "boyfriend", he would never admit it, nor would he outwardly show it...he hid his face behind his hands when he thought no one else was paying attention. After their little sudden confession, though, the other losers had a hard time paying more attention to the movie (or anything else, really) than to the two of them.

After the movie, the group of losers went to their favorite diner (favorite in the sense that it was the local diner, and therefore, cheap and easy to go to).

"Hey, Eds, wanna split a milkshake?" Richie had an arm slung around Eddie's shoulder as they pushed open the large door to the building.

"Just cos we're dating doesn't mean I'm okay with you calling me that." Eddie looked up at him, pretending to be annoyed (he loved the nickname, and they both knew it, but like Richie had said, they needed to sell it, and as far as everyone else knew, Eddie was always annoyed about the nickname).

"Okay." Richie just shrugged, not bothered in the least. "You okay with chocolate, babe?" He then continued without hesitating. The others actually stopped walking and gaped at the two of them. All except Stan, who actually snorted with laughter.

"Remind me to have a talk with you about nicknames." Eddie said to him as he slid an arm around Richie's waist and guided him around the others and to a booth. "Heart attack, remember?" He muttered under his breath. The others (eventually) followed.

" _How_ have they been keeping this from us the entire time??" Bev whispered incredulously to Mike. Mike just shrugged.

"Eddie was probably blackmailing him to stay quiet."

"Yeah, we all know how terrible Richie is at keeping s-secrets." Bill muttered as he passed them.

Like at the movie theater, the rest of the losers couldn't take their eyes off of the two boys practically sharing one seat in the circular booth they were all occupying. Richie and Eddie were snuggled up awfully close to each other. Richie had an arm around the smaller boy, while the latter stirred the milkshake they were sharing with their two straws. The milkshake was a mix of their two favorite flavors, strawberry and chocolate. The other five losers thought the two of them seemed a bit too absorbed in each other.

"So...uh..." Bill looked at the others for help. Richie and Eddie also looked up.

"Wanna tell us how this...happened?" Ben asked, going to Bill's rescue.

Eddie shrugged. "It just happened."

"Eds finally realized that I was serious when I kept calling him 'cute'." Richie grinned and he pulled Eddie close, nuzzling his nose against the side of Eddie's head. Eddie blushed again (or maybe he just never stopped), and didn't bother to scold Richie for the nickname, instead taking a sip of their shake.

"And this happened when?" Mike chimed in.

"Mmm...'bout five months ago?" Richie guessed.

"And you've been keeping it from us this entire time?!" Beverly looked like she could hit something (or someone...or maybe a pair of someones).

"We wanted to keep it a secret before-"

"Before you all got all weird on us." Richie finished for his "boyfriend".

"What?! How are we being weird??" Beverly exclaimed.

"You keep staring at us." Eddie said pointedly. "You're doing it now."

"I'm just...surprised you managed to keep it secret for five months." Beverly muttered before shoving a handful of fries into her mouth and shutting up.

* * *

They were headed back to Richie's house for the night, to finish their hangout before everyone headed back home. The new "couple" was lagging behind the rest of the group, and Eddie called out to them.

"Hey, guys?"

The Losers turned around to face their newly coupled friends. The two of them let go of their interlinked hands and let them fall to their sides. Their faces broke out into grins as they said together:

"April Fool's."

Everyone stared at the two of them.

"I f-fucking knew it."

"You absolute sons of bitches." Beverly spluttered out.

"How did we not see this coming?" Mike asked, though he was trying to hold in laughter.

"Fucking hell, are you two serious?" Stan muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing at them, a picture of being done with their shit.

"That was so not funny." Beverly scolded the two of them, and Ben laughed while holding her back, since she looked ready to lock the boys in a closet together and force them to fuck (or at least kiss).

* * *

The two secret lovers were enjoying themselves in their cupboard as everyone else tried to decide on a game/which game to hook up and play next on the Tozier's television. The losers had decided to spend the entire day together, unfortunately, pretending to not be a couple was incredibly difficult for Richie and Eddie.

There was a knock at their cupboard door, and the two of them froze. They stayed quiet.

"It's me." The voice of the only person they could currently trust floated through to them, and the two boys sighed in relief. "I know you're in there, open up."

"Un minuto, por favor!" Richie called out. "Soy muy...uh...muy busy."

Eddie held back a giggle, pressing both his hands tightly against his mouth.

"Riiight, okay." Their visitor drew the word out, and they sensed he wouldn't let them be. "So, when are you planning on telling the others about your weird secret relationship? And please don't say 'never'."

Richie reached behind him to open their cupboard, not bothering to let go of Eddie with his other arm, or even looking away from him. Eddie leaned forward and pressed their forheads together. Richie nuzzled his nose.

"You two are ridiculous."

"Your point, Staniel?"

"My point being, are you ever planning on telling everyone that you've been dating for the past five months?"

"Nope!" Richie turned to finally face their intruder. "It's just more fun this way."

" _Yes!_ " Eddie cut him off. "Soon. We don't know yet, exactly. _But_ we promise we'll tell them eventually." Eddie continued quickly as Stan opened his mouth to argue.

"I don't know, I think I'd rather continue keeping it a secret if everyone's going to act the way they did today." Richie said, and he turned back to his boyfriend to nuzzle their noses together again. Behind them, Stan made a noise.

"Oh, don't be mean, Stanley. Can't you just be happy for us?"

"I'm not trying to be mean." Stan responded, raising his hands in the air defensively. "And I am happy you two finally got your shit all figured out, believe me. I'm just saying, it's getting kind of annoying pretending I don't know anything."

"Hey, you should've thought of that before you decided to figure out we were together." Richie told him, like that made any sense. If anyone could deadpan silence, Stan would be doing it right then.

"Yeah, it's not our fault you can read people like books." Eddie agreed.

"It's also not our fault you chose to not just ignore what you were reading."

Stan scowled at the two of them.

"Whatever." He said after a moment, and he turned to leave. "Just hurry back, please, everyone's picked a game and they're waiting. And try to behave."

Then he was gone. Richie closed the door behind him.

"So, secret boyfriend," He grinned at the shorter boy standing in front of him, "where were we?"

"Making out in a cupboard because we can't pretend to be broken up for an entire day?" Eddie replied sarcastically.

"Hey, be nice to me, I'm suffering from Eddie-withdrawals." Richie pouted. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Just kiss me. We've only got another five minutes before they start to wonder where we are."

Richie acquiesced and Eddie let him, both of them grinning into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry, please let me know if you see any mistakes (or if I forgot to take my notes out) so I can fix them later, or just leave some kudos if you liked it :)  
> mylord-mrclarke.tumblr.com, if you're interested


End file.
